Zoids: The Desert Bandits Revised
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: It's up to me, Moonbay, and the Blade Liger to save a kidnapped Fiona! Starts after the episode "The New Liger" and before the episode "Memories Of Zi". Now complete!
1. The Bandits Cometh

Zoids: The Desert Bandits  
5 Chapters  
  
Chapter 1: The Bandits Cometh  
  
Hey, Nick here. It's been so long since I found Fiona, Zeke and the Shield Liger. Yet, by some twist of fate, Raven became a new enemy of mine. First, with his Zaber Fang, and now even more menacing with his new Geno Saurer, which blew the creeping crud out of my Shield Liger the night before. But, since Fiona and Zeke resurrected it, it's evolved into a Blade Liger. Well, that's all I have the time for now. So, cya.  
  
///*|*\\\  
  
I put down my journal and gazed at the stars. I was having such a hard time trying to calm down after the Zoid Core of my Shield Liger was blown away by Raven, Shadow, and the Geno Saurer. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. It was Fiona. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Not much, Fiona, but I keep losing sleep over Raven and the Geno Saurer. If they attack again, I don't think we can win, since this is my first time piloting a Blade Liger," I explained. She had that look in her eyes again. She really cares about me. "Aw, it's ok," she said as she embraced me for the 2nd time that night. I hugged her back.   
Later that morning, as Fiona slept, I was out testing my new Blade Liger, with Zeke fused with it, of course. I fired the blades' sniper guns at a nearby rock face, causing a huge chunk of it to break and fall at us. Not even frightened at all, I pulled down a lever, activating the boosters, and the Blade Liger shot at the rock. "Go, Zeke!" I yelled as I pressed a button, which unsheathed the blades. They started glowing with negative particles, and I leapt the Blade Liger towards the side of the rock, cutting it in two with the blades.   
After a copule more exercises of testing the booster/blade combo, I shot the Liger back to our campsite, only to find Fiona gone. I then saw a note. I didn't have to get out of the Liger, as Zeke diffused from it, shot to pick up the note, dropped it in my lap, and refused with the Liger. "Hmmmmm.......it says, 'If you want to see your friend again, head to the Gurreal Ruins for a Zoid battle. No funny stuff or the girl dies.'" I was so mad now, I could just........ "That's IT!" I yelled as I turned the Blade Liger towards the direction of the Gurreal Ruins. Zeke was mad, too, for I could hear him growling in fury. "Well, Zeke, as long as we're here, we'd better put a stop to this! Full speed!" I yelled, nearly screaming myself hoarse in my fury as the Blade Liger's boosters opened and we shot off at full speed towards the ruins.  
  
MAN! That was hard to write. Expect the next chapter this weekend. Cya for now! 


	2. The Search For Fiona

Ok, so I'm early, but I just got out of school. Ok, here's chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: The Search For Fiona  
  
Me, Moonbay, Zeke, the Gustav, and, of course, the Blade Liger had made it to the Gurreal Ruins (the bandit's base of operations) in next to no time. Amazingly, the bandits had a whole 2 armies' worth of Zoids. The first set of Zoids were 2 Gun Snipers, a Godos, a Heavy Armor Guysack, and one Gun Sniper equipped with the Wild Weasel Unit.   
"What's a Wild Weasel Unit?" Moonbay asked me after I had finished checking and determining each Zoid in the first wave. "I'll explain later. For now, let's take them out!" I shouted. The Blade Liger did something totally new: it unhatched its blades, pointed them down, and leapt on top of the Heavy Armor Guysack, the blade cutting it in two. Unfortunately, the Wild Weasel Gun Sniper fired all of its ammo at us. But, the pilot had a look of horror on his face, for when the smoke cleared, he saw us and the Liger without so much as a tick mark. One reason: the shield was up.  
With that, I shut off the shield generators, unhatched the blades again, and charged at the WW (stands for Wild Weasel) Gun Sniper. The blades, upon contact, instantly sliced the Wild Weasel unit and its tail clean off. As soon as it exploded, we were left with 2 Gun Snipers and the Godos, which were all dismantled with my blades a minute later.  
The next wave consisted of 5 Pterases and 10 gray Command Wolves, which weren't much trouble with a little help from Zeke and the blades, of course. I had just set a new record: taking out 15 Zoids in one fell swoooop. (author's note: Good one, huh?)  
"NEXT!" I shouted as we busted into the next chamber where a GENO SAURER stood. "Raven!" Moonbay managed to get out. "No, Moonbay, it's not Raven. Look, Shadow isn't with the Geno Saurer, and I'm not detecting him inside the Zoid Core either," I told Moonbay. With that, I charged at the Geno Saurer, and did the same thing I did to another Geno Saurer a few episodes back: I pushed the tip of the blade into the Geno Saurer's Zoid Core (which was in the lower part, near the top of the cockpit), destroying the Saurer almost instantly. We kept on eliminating waves of Zoids which included more Gun Snipers, more Command Wolves (the new Command Wolf AC type), a few Raynoses, and one more Geno Saurer.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2! I was going to type this up last night, but I was watching the Packer game, which we won 34-14. Anyways, check for Chapter 3 soon! Ciao! 


	3. Zoid Lighthouse

Chapter 3: Zoid Lighthouse  
  
We kept plowing through waves of Guysacks, Gun Snipers (77% of them equipped with a Wild Weasel Unit), Command Wolves, Red Horns, Ligers, Geno Saurers, and God knows how many other Zoids!  
Our next opponent was a Heavy Armor Guysack. I had an odd feeling about it, but that theory was confirmed as it aimed its tail at us. Oddly, instead of bullets, missiles, pulse lasers, or all the other basic weapons crud, it turned on a blindingly bright light. "Nick?" Moonbay said. "I've read about this! That's the Heavy Armor Guysack LES- better known as the Lighthouse Guysack!" I explained to Moonbay. "The.......Lighthouse Guysack?" Moonbay asked, confused. "The 1000-watt light in the center of its tail is a bright as a lighthouse at night, which is why it's called the Lighthouse Guysack! But, this Guysack's light is about to burn out, courtesy of the Blade Liger!" I yelled as I charged forward, put up the shield, and unhatched the blades. The shield hit the cockpit of the Lighthouse Guysack, tearing through it, and I used the blades to short-circut its light by cutting off its tail.  
It was too much, as the legendary Lighthouse Guysack fell to pieces. But, all of a sudden, my command system froze. "Oh, for pete's sake! Come on, Zeke, can you get it to work?" I started saying, nearly out of breath. Then, as if some miracle had happened, the Blade Liger got up again and was restored to full operation.   
"MAN! That was too close a call!" I said to myself as we continued our search for Fiona. 


	4. Fiona's Escape

This will be the longest, so here's the long awaited Chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Fiona's Escape  
  
We were STILL searching the Gurreal Ruins for my missing friend, Fiona. I've had to battle a near-2 BOAT-LOADS of Zoids before, but nothing like this!   
We just finished wiping out their last wave of Zoids when I did a count. "Hey, Moonbay!" I said after I finished. "Yeah, Nick?" she replied almost instantly. "I just set a new record- I'm the very first person to wipe out and otherwise mangle, tear apart, blast to bits, or still otherwise destroy 24,309 Zoids in a single day!" It was almost nighttime outside, but luckily, there were lights inside the ruins. I then was able to see a shadowy figure in the next chamber. "Raven?" Moonbay asked me. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" I stated as I hopped out of the cockpit of the Blade Liger. As I got closer, I was able to see the figure more clearly. When I got a full view of the figure, I noticed that it was a girl about my age, with yellow hair, a long ponytail, a pink and white dress and skirt on, and light blue sneakers. No, that can't be..... can it?  
I gasped as I realized who she was. "Fiona!!" I cried out as I embraced her tightly. "Well, that's an Ancient Zoidian for you," Moonbay mumbled to herself. Fiona said nothing. She just smiled and held me close the whole night. When it was 5:30 AM, Moonbay was asleep, and me and Fiona were taking a walk outside, I asked her how she escaped. She said, "Well, they tied me up, but not tightly enough." "Not very smart, are they?" I said. "You're right. They thought that because I was a girl that I couldn't escape." "Boy, were they wrong!" "You're right again. Anyway, when they all fell asleep, I wriggled out of the ropes and tiptoed to one of their Zoids- a Pteras." "Obviously, you're good at that type of Zoid. So that's how you escaped?" "Uh-huh." I then did something totally new: I stood on my tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek. She started to blush furiously. She was about to return it when I heard a loud explosion of words from far off.  
"Uh-oh, they know," Fiona said nervously. "And they don't seem too happy about it, either," I replied. I embraced Fiona tightly to keep her calm. "Well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" I said again. As we hopped into the Blade Liger, Fiona had those memory scenes racing through her mind again. Would she be ok this time?  
  
You're going to love the next chapter. It's the final showdown! See ya then! 


	5. The Final Battle

This will be about medium-length, but this chapter will also be the best! It's the final showdown! Oh, and, I forgot to say this before, but I don't own anything in Zoids except my own (namely, the desert bandits and the Lighthouse Guysack), ok? And, now, with that out of the way, here's the conclusion of Zoids: The Desert Bandits Revised!  
  
Chapter 5: The Final Battle  
  
The bandits arrived at the scene about 2 minutes after they realized Fiona had escaped. It was time for a showdown again.  
"First off, who are you 3, and why did you capture Fiona?" I demanded to know. The bandits each hopped out of their respective Zoid's cockpits. The first bandit said, "My name is Bruce, and this is my Zoid, the Shadow Fox." The 2nd bandit said, "I'm Jeice, and this is my Geno Saurer." The 3rd bandit said, "You can call me Max, and I'd like to introduce you to my Gun Sniper." "Ok, then. Now, LET'S DO THIS!" I yelled. I charged at Bruce and the Shadow Fox first. Its claws oddly started glowing with yellow energy. "A Strike Laser Claw. It's gotta be," I thought. I'd seen that before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
**Me and Fiona were battling a Liger Zero which was being piloted by one of my enemies. (I don't mean Raven.) All of a sudden, its claws started glowing with yellow energy. This was new. Just then, the claws hit the starboard side of my Shield Liger. The cockpit rocked hard from the impact. I held Fiona tightly. "How do you like my Strike Laser Claw?" the pilot yelled.**  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"So sorry, Bruce, not this time!" I yelled as I pushed a gear stick forward, causing the Blade Liger's twin ion boosters to start up and I unhatched the blades. I charged them up to their maximum power, and the blades passed through the Shadow Fox, cutting it in two. Bruce bailed out before the Shadow Fox exploded. Then, we went up to face Jeice and the Geno Saurer. But, we weren't being as lucky as the fight with the Shadow Fox. Just as the Geno Saurer was about to finish us off with a Charged Particle Beam, I put up the shield. I immediately realized that THAT was a mistake. I held Fiona tightly, since I knew this would be the end. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a loud cannon shot. I couldn't see who did it, since my eyes were closed tightly. Still holding Fiona, I opened my eyes and saw the Geno Saurer crumble to bits, Jeice having bailed out. Moonbay looked out the cockpit window, too. All three of us saw a black and red Command Wolf. It didn't take long to figure out who the pilot was. "Irvine! Hey, it's been a long time!" I managed to get out. "I heard about the situation here, so I decided to help." "Thanks, Irvine!" I said.  
Then, before I could react, the Blade Liger got hit by a sniper bullet from Max and his Gun Sniper. "All right, THAT'S IT!!" I yelled. I pulled back a lever and pressed a button, and at the same time, the Blade Liger put a paw on the top of the Gun Sniper. "I mean to end this battle NOW!" I yelled as I pushed back another lever. With that, the Blade Liger raised its free paw into the air and did something totally new AGAIN: the blades unhatched and flipped onto the side of the Liger's paws. The Gun Sniper was hurt. Just then, as Max also bailed out, I charged up the blades and brought the Liger's free paw, blade attached, down into the head of the Gun Sniper, making the Sniper explode. The battle was over. The bandits were nowhere to be seen, having already escaped. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, Fiona, you ready to continue our search for Zoid Eve?" I asked Fiona. She nodded her head yes, her long golden hair blowing slightly in the wind, we ran off into the sunrise.  
  
*-Fin-* 


End file.
